


A Proper Workout

by awesomek1998



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Cashton, Clemmings, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Superpowers, Training, ashtons cocky and bothers them all, not too gruesome tho, so no need to really worry, superpower au, then he gets a bloody nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomek1998/pseuds/awesomek1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum just wants Ashton to spar with him, Ashton just wants to fool around, Luke just wants to be left alone about his stupid power and his even more stupid temper, and Michael just wants to mock everyone</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Calum doesn't have an actual superpower but he sure can kick ass at acrobatics, Ashton's a speedster, Luke can turn into a wolf, and Michael can turn into anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Workout

“Ash! Fucking fight back! Stop running!” Calum wailed at the sandy haired speedster for the umpteenth time that afternoon.  
Both boys were shirtless, clad in only basketball shorts. Sweat ran down Calum’s chest and probably could’ve been collected in buckets by now, as he had been training for hours before the rest of the boys had even graced him with their presence. Since they had walked through the door, he had been trying to get Ashton to properly spar with him, but despite Ashton having moved up and down the room more times than anyone could count, he had neither broken a sweat nor cooperated in the slightest with his darker-haired counterpart.  
Ashton paused for a moment, still slightly buzzing with energy, which was obvious from the way he kept shifting his weight from foot to foot. He let Calum throw a punch towards his jaw, which was quickly deflected, before dropping his arms back by his sides and appearing bored. “Nope. This is boring. Let’s do something else.”  
Calum sighed, dropping his arms as well and grabbing the towel from where it rested in the waist of his shorts. “Like what, Ashton?” he demanded, wiping the sweat from his brow.  
The curly haired lad smirked before taking a step even closer to the boy opposite him. “I know a way to give both of us a proper work out.”  
Michael snorted from his place on the floor beside the bench where Luke was lifting. “He doesn’t wanna fool around with you, Ash. We all know running isn’t the only thing you do way too fast. It’s embarrassing really how you’re still like a teenage boy despite being the oldest. You whine like a baby, though.” His features shifted and skin tanned, taking on a perfect mockery of Ashton. When he spoke, it was Ashton’s voice too (albeit a dramatically whiny version of Ashton’s voice), “Ugh ugh, Calum, baby. Yeah, that’s how Daddy likes it.”  
Luke chuckled, causing Ashton’s face to flame a deeper red and his eyes to narrow considerably before he materialized behind Luke’s head where it lay on the bench.  
“Stop encouraging your boyfriend, wolf boy,” Ashton scolded through clenched teeth.  
The younger blonde scoffed in reply. “Make me.”  
He grabbed the bar from Luke, setting it back into its stand before quickly removing the weights from its ends and picking the bar back up. He moved closer to the center of the room before launching the bar to the far end of the room.  
The other three looked on with confused expressions until Ashton turned back towards the blonde now sitting up on the bench, smirking and crossing his arms. “Fetch.”  
That one word set a fire in Luke’s eyes, causing him to let out a snarl from his newly elongated mouth, the blonde hair that had appeared all over his body standing on ends. Luke (in his more wolf-like form) sprang from his seat, tackling Ashton to the ground before either of the other boys could react.  
By the time Calum and Michael were dragging the younger boy off, he had already left a large claw-mark across Ashton’s shoulder, not quite deep enough to draw blood, but still enough to raise the skin. It wasn’t a huge deal, as he had done it to all of them at some point accidentally (usually Michael during their more, ahem, pleasurable activities). He didn’t usually do it to any of them on purpose, though. He had always scolded his own temper, but sometimes one of the boys would really push it with their dog comments, and he’d explode.  
Ashton just seemed to be in the mood to annoy them all lately. (That was supposed to be Michael’s job.)  
“I’m not an actual dog,” Luke snarled, still trying to lunge at Ashton, even with his bulging arms held by Michael and Calum on either side.  
“Yeah, and attacking me really proves that, Scamp,” Ashton replied, his poisonous tone contradicting the way he took several steps back. He had really pushed Luke this time.  
“Luke, darling, look at me,” Michael said as soothing as he could while still trying to restrain the wolfish boy.  
Finally, Luke’s attention was shifted from the brunette boy previously teasing him to the green haired boy beside him. Calum’s grip on his arm loosened and then disappeared altogether to allow the blonde to turn his body fully towards Michael.  
The fire in his eyes faded back to their deep blue as they met green and the hair on his body thinned before disappearing. Once his features and size had gone back to normal, everyone in the room let out a relieved sigh. None of them were ever sure what Luke might do when he’s angry.  
“C’mon, hun,” Michael murmured into Luke’s ear, wrapping his arm around the slightly taller boy and leading him back to the bench.  
“Now that you’ve terrorized the baby of the group, do you feel man enough to spar with me?” Calum asked, wrapping his hands with the tape he had found on a stool nearby.  
“’m not a baby,” Luke mumbled from his place leaning on Michael’s shoulder as they sat on the floor far enough away that they wouldn’t be in the crossfire when Ashton pissed Calum off again.  
“Of course not,” his green haired counterpart replied patronizingly, stroking the blonde tufts on his head and earning a glare and a huff from the younger boy.  
“Fine, Cal, I’ll spar with you,” Ashton answered, rolling his eyes. “But you have to stay on the ground this time.”  
The younger of the curly haired boys snorted, “Are you gonna travel at normal speed?”  
“Of course not!” the older responded incredulously.  
“Fine! If you’re using your advantage, I’m using mine.” He took a few steps back before sprinting the few steps forward and springing into the air, his jump aided by the springy nature of the training room floor. He grabbed onto one of the exposed bars of the rafters, swinging himself forward and catching Ashton by surprise landing with his legs wrapped around the older boy’s neck. They both crashed to the floor together before Ashton even knew what was happening.  
He lay on the floor with Calum straddling his chest for a moment, too dazed to do anything else until his thoughts gathered. Once his wits were back, he used his own body weight combined with Calum’s to reverse their positions.  
“You know, I like this position a lot better when neither of us is wearing pants.” Ashton smirked, biting his lip.  
He began to lean down, his lips nearly brushing against Calum’s when the darker haired boy responded, “You know, I’m not a huge fan of you being on top.”  
He then brought up the hand Ashton had neglected to hold down to throw a hook at the other’s jaw. That had always been Ashton’s fatal flaw. Cockiness.  
Ashton fell on his side, but before Calum could be back on him, he was already up and across the room.  
“No fair!” Calum whined from his place still on the floor.  
“Michael?” Ashton raised an eyebrow towards the green haired lad still petting back blonde hair, but that on Luke’s full wolf form currently sleeping halfway in his lap.  
Michael’s hair darkened, nose widening and lips plumping. A perfect replica of Calum sitting in his place. “’Fine! If you’re using your advantage, I’m using mine,’” mocked Calum’s voice from his doppelganger’s mouth. That was mostly what Michael used his powers for: mockery and using their own words against them.  
Calum growled, springing back into action with red tinging his vision.  
That went on for a while. The two curly haired lads fought without break as their roommates sat watching, Michael’s features shifting between different people he knew and random ones just to try out and his hair flowing different colors while Luke stayed in his full wolf form as he always seemed to feel a little more rested and somehow alert at the same time in this form.  
Finally, Calum had Ash backed into a corner, his slightly longer limbs encompassing the shorter boy. He smirked, as Ashton’s eyes darted around. Despite always seeming to be able to beat the rest of the boys in a sparring session, he wasn’t much of a fighter. Besides, Calum knew every move he could possibly make. All except one.  
The older boy slowed his breathing, closing his eyes and focusing all of his energy on going as fast as he possibly could. A look of confusion passed over the three younger boys’ faces as Ashton began vibrating faster and faster in his place and leaning into the wall as hard as he could.  
And then, he fell through.  
“Dammit, Irwin!” Calum exploded. He had finally won for once but Ashton could never just accept defeat.  
Michael and now-completely-human Luke were on their feet and jogging after Calum from the training room and into the living room adjacent.  
Once they got there, they saw Ashton barely conscious on the floor, blood running through the hand over his nose.  
Michael shook his head. “I told you that you weren’t ready to do that under pressure, Ash. You weren’t focused enough.”  
Luke tsked as Calum knelt by the boy on the floor who was now slightly more alert and a lot more pissed off about his face. “Should’ve just let me win.”  
Ashton smirked somehow through the blood. “I’m never gonna make it easy on you, Cal. I respect you way too much.” He paused, looking away before meeting the chocolate eyes he loved so. “I know you’ll beat me one day, though. Really beat me.”  
“And none of us will ever let it go,” Luke chuckled.  
“I would never expect you to.” The eldest’s smirk hadn’t faded. “I expect you all to take care of me, though.”  
“We all take care of each other.” Calum peppered a couple kisses on Ash’s forehead. He might have gone for his mouth, had it not been covered in red. “I’ll definitely have to take care of you now, my beautiful bleeding prince.”  
“Ew, it’s getting all cheesy now,” Luke crinkled his nose.  
“Oh, go suck your freak of a boyfriend off!” Ashton snapped jokingly.  
“He calls me a freak after walking through a wall,” Michael scoffs, shaking his head. “And what happened to taking care of each other? Not being very supportive there, Irwin.”  
“We do and will always take care of each other, Mike,” Calum answered, smiling pretty wide for someone who still lost at sparring after being the only one trying. Sometimes he got upset he was the only one who had to try. The other three had been born with their abilities, while Calum had to train day and night to build up his acrobatic abilities. Sometimes it was frustrating that the other three could afford to be so cocky. But in the end, they still knew what it meant to take care of each other. “We’re family. A big, happy, dysfunctional, kinda incestuous,” Luke crinkled his nose, Michael pressing a light kiss to it, causing his face to relax into a pleased grin, “family.”


End file.
